Antony Eden
Not to be confused with his non-canon appearance in '''The Lost Chapters''', his mentioned appearance in the 'Apocalypse Survival Guide or his appearance in New World Order "You had a '''choice'. I wanted to make it easier for you. I wanted to help you see! Now...now you never will see. You will die, painfully, wondering how this world could have been if you'd only just seen," '' -- Eden's last words before his final climactic battle with the Veteran Antony F. Eden, often referred to by his epithet President Eden and posthumously known as the "Monster of the East", is a main character and an antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios; he is also'' the protagonist of 'So Help Me God'. The tyrannical leader of the Government and the ''de-facto leader of Washington D.C, Eden is the self-proclaimed president and therefore, in his eyes, the sole legitimate leader of the post-apocalyptic United States. He served as the primary antagonist of the 'A Certain Doom' story arc. Overview Eden is described as a "tall, dark and articulate man with sharp features" who is often dressed is a black overcoat. Personality A long time ago, Eden was nothing like the monster he would become. He is shown to have been meek and insecure and possessing a remarkable intelligence, being an impressive mathematician. He had aspirations to work in politics and mathematics. He is shown to have had difficulty making friends, with Sasha being his only true friend. However, when he is first encountered by the survivors he is shown to be nothing like he once was. Eden is a vindictive, ruthless, cunning, cruel, savage, remorseless, brutal, highly intelligent and cold-hearted man who rules his society - and the people within it - with an iron fist. The subject of an intense cult of personality, Eden revels in the adoration of his people, although he is more than willing to send any of them into fruitless battle no matter the odds; he views the loss of human life as a consequence of progress and will willingly kill anyone who will not - or can not - carry out his orders. Despite this, Eden is excellent at hiding his true nature; most citizens of the Government believe him to be a strong leader, and some of his more devoted leaders think of him almost as a messiah. He supports this image with frequent and extravagant festivals, fairs and shows of the Government's strength, which often include air shows and tours of the military stations. This potent cult of personality is what leads to a high number of members of the Government Army to willingly sacrifice their lives for Eden's crusade. Few knew, however, that Eden is a depraved sociopath who is capable of carrying out horrendous acts without batting an eye; worthy examples are his rape of Abigail Granger whilst forcing Kyle to watch as an interrogation technique, and - in perhaps his most disgusting act to date - the murder of Sarah's unborn second child by shooting her in the stomach. These atrocious acts of violence and debauchery led to him coming to blows with the only man who could possibly stop him: the Veteran of Pain and Suffering himself. Eden has also shown a troubling and fantasy-like affection for his signature weapon, a baseball bat he names Sasha, after his best friend. Eden is shown to be an articulate man, always making an effort to be well dressed. He is rarely seen without wearing his coat, which he considers to be his trademark. However, when Abigail Granger, a woman to whom Eden had caused great pain, shattered his beloved baseball bat Sasha, Eden clearly loses what little sanity he has left, crying over the broken shards of his weapon. With the destruction of the last silo in D.C and the Government finally defeated, Eden loses all purpose in life and becomes entirely broken, burning his coat and the American flag in an oil fire and aimlessly wanders around D.C. However, upon discovering his son and Charlotte Edwards in an outpost, Eden, now visibly insane, kidnaps them both and decides to take them to his last remaining safehouse: a ranch in southern Montana, not far from the Capital. When Edwards arrives at Sasha Farm for his final showdown with Eden, the former "president" of the United States has visibly become a shadow of his former self, forcing the name "Sasha" onto Charlotte and proclaiming her as his daughter. During his fight with Edwards, it is clear that the only thing that drives him now is a lust for blood, vengeance and the pure, unbridled madness that he had hidden for years and was finally revealed. Just as he appears to prove the victor over his mortal foe, Eden is shot in the back by Charlotte, allowing Edwards to repeatedly stab Eden in the abdomen. Gripped by pain, Eden falls onto his back, slowly bleeding out and finally feeling the pain he had inflicted on so many others. As a now one-armed Edwards crawls over to finish him off, Eden makes no attempt to fight back against the exhausted Veteran, accepting his death as he had nothing else in the world to live for. So died Antony Francis Eden, president of the United States and the Monster of the East. Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C Eden was a well-known nerd at his school before the outbreak. He played the guitar and tried to run for school president every year; however, every time he tried to give an election speech he was heckled by his numerous bullies, who threw anything they had to hand at him. He was beaten regularly, at one point having his eye dislodged. He eventually took revenge by poisoning a fellow student's food, an act he would later claim was the single worst thing he'd ever done, as the kid was not a bully but a bystander who never helped him, and therefore Eden hated more than any bully. His main bully was a man named Jason and his cronies. Eden only had one true friend, an art student named Sasha, who Eden became mildly obsessed over. Post-Apocalypse , before he was exposed as the monster he was]] After the fall of the capital, Eden left the city with the few friends he had. When they all died one by one, he made his way back to D.C and set up a solemn camp at the base of the Washington Monument. Eventually, he got a radio tower working and recorded a broadcast, attracting people from around the city to trade with him. He became the central figurehead of the community that grew as a result, which became large enough to take over the National Mall and the Capitol Building as a base of operations. Eden became deluded with respect and set out the goal of rebuilding the world using the technology dotted around the capital, mostly recovered from the nearby Pentagon. His group started referring to themselves as The Government. The responsibilities of being a leader, coupled with his ambitions, eventually drove Eden mad, transforming him from a silver-tongued nerd into a depraved sociopath who hid his true nature behind a mask of charisma that only those closest to him could catch even a glimpse of. ''Main Article: So Help Me God Season 28 'Face To Face' Season 35 'The Common and the Wealth' 'Of Pain and Suffering' Season 1 ('New Age' Extension) 'Life Among Them' Edwards leads Hope and Jacob through the ranch until they reach its outskirts. Just beyond the wall, nestled between trees, is a grave marked with a simple wooden cross. Edwards explains that the grave is the resting place of the "Monster of the East" and recounts the story of how he acquired the ranch, including his duel with Eden. Death Killed by: * Himself (indirectly caused) * Charlotte Edwards (caused) * Harry Edwards (alive, before reanimation) After besting an exhausted Edwards in single combat, Eden begins chocking the Veteran of Pain and Suffering. With Edwards at the edge of death, Charlotte takes advantage and uses her father's gun to shoot Eden in the back. Although it is not fatal, the shot distracts Eden enough for his grip to weaken and Edwards to grab his knife, before repeatedly stabbing Eden in the stomach. Eden falls back and slowly bleeds to death while Edwards recovers from their battle. Edwards then stabs his corpse in the head, avenging all the pain and deaths that Eden caused throughout his life. Killed Victims * 1 unnamed man (caused) * Jason * John (before reanimation) * Joshua's wife * Joshua's daughter * Joshua's son * Joshua * Sarah's unborn child * Gabriel Terrance (zombified) * Alex * Jared * Hannah Granger (caused) * Sarah Stanton (indirectly caused) * 3 unnamed members of Jason's group (2 caused, 1 alive) * 440 unnamed people (caused and direct) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Sasha ''"It's time I told you about '''Sasha...Sasha was my best friend. She always looked out for me. She was always protecting me, guiding me...until she was taken from me. Some guy shot her in the face. And for what? A couple grains of goddamn rice. That man was the first man I ever killed...I just took a stone the size of my fist and I bashed him and bashed him and bashed him...until he could barely be recognised. Sasha was gone...but she's always been there for me...protecting me, guiding me, keeping me together, keeping me strong...this is Sasha," '' -- Eden formerly names his weapon "Sasha" Sasha and Eden had a close friendship. Sasha was Eden's best and only true friend during his childhood, with him becoming mildly obsessed with her. John Eden and John had a good friendship. In John's final moments and in his speech about him, it is hinted that Eden may hold some romantic feelings for John. Harry Edwards "You poisoned a kid's food?... I would've thought that wasn't as bad as killing a baby by shooting a girl in the stomach...let me tell you something I've said to a lot of people before: I'm gonna kill you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, somehow...I'll kill you," Harry Edwards intensely hates Eden. They've been described as 'two sides of the same coin', each devoted to advancing their views of New World society on the rest of the New World, but are completely different in their methods. Despite seeing the darker parts of himself in Eden, Edwards has held on to his humanity and has promised himself he will take Eden down, developing a severe hatred of him for his actions. Initially, Edwards believed that Eden could be negotiated with, and agreed to take a visit to Washington D.C and see the Government for himself; Edwards was exposed to the full force to Eden's masking charisma. After discovering that the Government was a tyrannic organisation and its people were being crushed beneath Eden's boot, Eden threw Edwards in prison. Kyle Granger Nathan Carlson "I'm bringing you what you've always wanted: '''power', beyond your wildest dreams. This is only the beginning. There is only one who can stop us...or, imagine if he joined us!"'' Eden formed a strained but mutually beneficial alliance with the deranged Nathan Carlson, commonly known as the Crow and the former leader of The Fear, against their common foe, Edwards. Eden, however, dangerously underestimated Carlson, believing that, due to Carlson's mental instability, he could be easily manipulated to become Eden's "human plaything," After escaping from his prison cell, Carlson followed Edwards on his visit to Washington D.C. Once there, Carlson learned to Eden's depraved, sociopathic ways and infiltrated his personal complex to talk with him. After promising Eden his services, Carlson became his minion, revealing himself to Edwards after a brutal beating Trivia * According to the EDStudios writing team, Eden is the most difficult character to write. * Eden is the third antagonist considered by Edwards to be his nemesis, the first being Liam Hull and the second being Ajax. ** Coincidentally, Eden has the same series lifespan as Hull and Ajax, at eight seasons and 41 episodes. * Eden's signature weapon is a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire which he calls 'Sasha'. * It has been hinted that Eden may be bisexual. * Eden is rarely seen without wearing his brown coat, which he considers his trademark. ** Until his "inauguration", Eden turned up the collar of his coat. * He has been shown to have a mild form of OCD. * It is confirmed in So Help Me God ''that his middle name is Francis. * Antony Eden currently has the largest kill count of any character in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios ''universe, with at least 450 kills to his name. ** However, Lucian currently possesses the largest direct kill count with at least 140 people killed directly. * The EDStudios team confirmed that Eden would receive his own backstory series to be written as part of 'The Lost Chapters', which would still canon to the series. This resulted in ''So Help Me God. * Eden has been shown to stand up to an impressive amount of punishment. ** He was beaten and repeatedly stabbed by Drew Stanton. ** He was cut and impaled by Edwards. ** He was beaten and cut with a sharpened metal girder by Alex Junior, giving him a prominent scar on his cheek. ** He almost lost a leg to Nathan Carlson. * In February 2019, EDStudios confirmed that Eden was originally going to be left to reanimate and kept as a walker on Veteran Ranch as punishment for his crimes in life. Edwards was going to put Eden down shortly before his own death. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Government Category:Deceased Characters Category:So Help Me God Category:Washington D.C